Theo X Star
Character Theodore “Theo” Maddox © Zilver_Hawk Star © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' Star: *scrubing her armor near a lake to clean them. She tries to pop out some of the dents as well.* Bleh, we have a rebel... *tries harder to pop a large dent* Theo: *sitting under a nearby tree, reading from his book* ...To be or not to be...that is the question. Whether 'tis nobler... Star: *her head shoots up, believing she heard something* Hmm... a male voice. *she puts her armor into a nearby bush and goes to check it out* Theo: ...in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune or to take arms against a sea of troubles... Hm. I suppose it depends on your endurance. *chuckles* Star: *discovers the little bookworm* Pardon me, sir; but I couldn't help but over hear what you were reading to yourself. Might I ask what book it is? Theo: Gah! *jumps a bit, tousling the book* ...Oh erm...Sorry, Miss! I'm...reading a play actually! Star: *blinks* Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. Theo: Oh! It's alright. I should probably try to keep to myself a bit better... Star: ...well, what play were you reading? Judging by the wordplay, I dare say Shakespeare. Gosh, it's been ages since I've read one of his works! Theo: Oh yes. I'm not sure...the title was rubbed off when I found it. I never get tired of reading it though. Star: *sits down beside him* What's it about? Theo: Well...this noble's father mysteriously died and his uncle became the king, and married the boy's mother. The boy's father's ghost appeared to him one night, saying he had been poisoned by his brother and told his son to seek out revenge... Star: 0.o Wow, that's intense! Theo: Right now...our hero is contemplating suicide. To be...or not to be. Oh...how I wish he was a bit more sensible. Star: Why is he contimplating suicide? Does he miss his father that much, or is he just in an emotional rut? Theo: I'm...not quite sure. I think that perhaps he's depressed. His girlfriend's father despises him, his uncle/father is a madman plotting to kill him, and on top of all that, he's acting insane! Star: Eek, that does not sound like Lady Fortune has him in her favor at the moment! Theo: Oh no. Not at all. By the end of the play, everyone is dead except for Fortinbras and Horatio. Star: What?! Who are they? Are either of them the son? Theo: No no...Fortinbras in an invader from another country...An ally! Horatio is the son's loyal servant. Star: Ooohhh... so does the son commit suicide, or does his uncle successfully kill him? Theo: Brave Hamlet goes in for revenge, but his girlfriend's brother-his girlfriend committed suicide-wanted revenge for Hamlet broke Lady Ophelia's heart... So Laertes and Hamlet were in battle, the tip of Laertes' sword tipped in poison. Hamlet was hit...slowly dying, but not before the same fate befell Laertes... With his last dying breath, Hamlet killed his uncle/father with the very sword that slayed him... Star: W-wow... that is... very sad. Theo: 'Tis...but that is the way of Shakespeare. His plays go one of two ways. Everyone is dead, or everyone is wed. Star: *laughs* That is so true! I never realized that, but it describes them well. Theo: All the same...It's terribly fun to read! Star: ^^ Albeit! I enjoyed Romeo and Juliet, and the Comedy of Errors was just to funny! Theo: *his eyes widen* You read Shakespeare, Miss? Star: Well, I did when I was younger... once I joined the army, I hardly had any time at all to read, nor any way to get my hands on a copy. While I'm in the army, I'm not sure it would be wise to read one of his plays, anyways, unless it's on a break day. I become so engrossed in the story, I don't pay enough attention to my surroundings; and I could hardly bare to place it down until it's finished! Theo: Oh...I see. I've never been one for battle and such so I'm usually reading any way. Star: I'd be envious, but I'm content with my role in society. So, what else have you read? Theo: Oh...I have several books here. *opens his bag* Shakespeare's work...this is Tennyson's poetry, and this is my favorite book of all time, A Tale of Two Cities. Star: What's that last one about? Theo: A lot! Love...revolution, tragedy! Star: Oooohhh, I'll have to put that on the list! So you read a lot, I take it? Theo: Yes, Miss. When I can afford to, I try to treat myself to a new novel. Star: It must be hard to find them... it took me months just to find three books at all, but only one as of interest. Theo: You just have to know what to look for! Star: Well, do you have any tips for that? Theo: Well...don't read anything by Hawthorne and if it's referred to as a coming of age novel...spare yourself the horror of reading it. Star: *winces* Yes, thanks for the warning. Theo: Now...*closes his book* I must be off. I desperately need to find something to eat. Star: Oh, yes, sorry to have kept you! I should get back to cleaning my armor... Theo: Of course. I've learned that lemon juice works wonders on stains. *stands up, nodding, then leaves* Star: Hm... that information would be useful if it were stains that I have to deal with. But noooo, I have dents the size of the Deep Valley in my breast and shoulder plates. >.< *sighs* Oh well, maybe I should tell Keith that, so he can get that soup stain out of his breeches. *goes to take care of her armor* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Theo: *walking down a road, eating an apple* ...Hm...prices keep getting higher and higher... Star: *walking away from the market with a masket of groceries* Tsk, I am not pleased at all... that's the second time prices have gone up this week! Theo: And now...I can head to an inn or maybe I should just spare myself and stay outside... Star: *looks up* Oh, it's you! Theo: Hm? *swallows his bite of apple and tosses the core away* Do you need some help with those bags, Miss? Star: *grins* No thanks, I think I have it... but I don't recall if we exchanged names when we met the other day. I'm Star. Theo: I'm Theo, Miss Star. Star: *nods* All right, Theo. You seem troubled - is there something I might be able to help with? Theo: Oh no. Not troubled, just deciding where to stay. Star: *rolls eyes* The inns ARE expensive, right? Hmph. If you want, you're welcome to stay at the campsite with my commander, my partner and I. I'm sure Zander, my commander, would not mind to have you stay with us the night. Theo: Oh. Really? To tell you the truth....I've never been very comfortable around large groups of knights... Star: Well... how big of a group? There's Zander, myself, Keith, and then three others. So, that's six. Theo: Well...just groups in general really...I wouldn't want to impose. Star: If you would be comfortable staying with a group of six, then we certainly don't mind. Besides, I had to buy more food than planned in order to get a descent deal, so another mouth to feed would help eat it before it spoils. Theo: Oh...well I don't eat much so...but I couldn't! Star: Why not? Theo: I wouldn't...erm...I couldn't... I'm afraid it just seems proper of me to say no. Star: *chuckles* Fine, if you're certain, I wouldn't want to impose on you. Theo: No no. I think I shall be fine. I've found that I like sitting outdoors by myself. Star: Suit yourself. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to the campsite. *begins walking again, adjusting the placement of bags she's carrying* Theo: *bites his cheek* No no...Theodore. Just walk away... Walk away. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Star: *leaning against a tree, looking out at the river* Theo: *kneels on the other side to wash his face* Star: *sees Theo, she smirks and begins to wave to him* Hey there, Theo! Theo: *blinks, his eyes wide when he sees her. He blushes a bit and finally returns a smile* Hi, Miss Star. Star: *walks to the edge of her side of the river* How's everything going? Theo: Uhm...fairly good. *thinking* Good thing I decided not to bathe just yet... Star: Right. You sound a bit hesitant. Something wrong? Theo: I'm fine, really. Just a bit tired. Star: Oh, okay. I'll leave you alone, then. *stands up to leave* Theo: Well...you don't have to leave. Star: *stops and turns around* Well, I don't want to impose - you possibly came here to be alone, right? Theo: Well, I'm always alone so...I didn't exactly plan on meeting anyone. Star: Oh. *since she's not wearing her armor, she simply dives into the water and swims over to his side. She comes up out of the water near him.* So, where'd you stay the other day? Theo: Oh...around...here. I suppose that's it. Star: Were you certain to eat something? You seem a bit skinny... I worry about your health. Theo: Like I said, I don't eat much to begin with. I can't help it. *smiles a bit* Star: *rolls eyes* That sounds so close to an excuse, but I'll buy that. *gets out of the water and sits beside him* So, what are you hoping to accomplish by traveling about? Theo: I'm...trying to find myself I suppose. I lot of things really. I never knew my father... It would be nice to find him. I'd like to get a...real job some day. Star: *sad* I hope you find your father someday... Mine passed away when I was younger, but I'm glad I was allowed to know him, even if only for a short time. Theo: Mine left me when I was young. I've never even seen his face... Part of me doesn't want to see him. For all I know, he could be a hopeless, abusive drunk. Star: Hm... well, did your mother tell you anything about him? Theo: She...was already stressed about it enough. I could tell she was upset. I wouldn't want to pry and open up old wounds. I'm intelligent enough. I can find out for myself. Star: *nods* Yeah, you're probably right. So, any leads on where he might be? Theo: ...None yet really... A man did tell me his name. It's Wesley Maddox. Star: Wesley Maddox... *shakes head* I don't think I've heard that name, sorry... Theo: I thought so...I suspect he goes by another name and from what I have heard from my mother and the other servants, he works on the sea. *shrugs* A fisherman I suppose. Star: *thinks about it* He works on the sea... perhaps he works on transport vessels? Fishing is also a possibility, but this means he'd be near harbors a lot. Theo: That's where I'm heading...I have to admit, I'm a bit apprehensive... Star: ...well, how about I go with you? Would that help? Theo: Oh...I couldn't ask you to do that for me... Star: Well, since you won't ask, I'll just insist on going with you. How about that? *grins* Theo: Oh...Miss Star. You don't have to do that for me. Star: I know, but I want too. If it'll make things easier for you, then I want to go with. Theo: Well...it could be dangerous... Star: *rolls eyes* I'm in the army - danger is apart of everyday life for me. Theo: Oh well...er...I think I'm out of excuses... Star: *laughs* Okay, then I'm coming along. Everything will be fine. Theo: Are you...positive you want to come with me? Star: I'm absolutely certain. Theo: Well...alright then. Thank you very much, Miss Star. Star: Please, you don't need to be so formal. Unless you want me calling you Mister Theo! Theo: Oh...uhm...no. That would sound rather strange... Star: *chuckles* I suppose. *thinks for a moment* I should probably tell Keith and Zadner of my plans. I'll be back in a few hours so we can talk about when we're leaving and what not. Would that be okay? Theo: Oh. Of course. I have no where to go in particular. ...I may try to find something to eat though. Star: Okay, then! I'll see ya later, Theo. *waves as she walks off* Theo: *smiles a bit* Maybe asking for help isn't such a bad idea... 'End of Support A ' '''Theo, the Loyal Bookworm and Star, the Lovely Knight With Star's help, Theo managed to get to the docks safely. Still with no word of his father, they returned but the young mage was not downtrodden. Star finally managed to convince him to travel with her and her fellow knights. Theo was an excellent addition to the group. With his knowledge and awkward predicaments, Star never had a dull moment ever again.